Cold
by VladsGirl
Summary: It's cold in the Gryphindor boy's dormitory one night. So Harry decides to "cuddle" up close with Ron. Rated M for underaged sex. Yaoi, boyxboy, shota-con, and of course, RonxHarry. Or HarryxRon...


RonxHarry One-shot Lemon Fanfic Based off of JK Rowling's "Harry Potter"  
WARNING: Very mature content. If you do not like Yaoi or guy on guy, gay pornography or erotic scenes between two males, do not read any further. If you do, please do not decide to comment on it and say very unkind things. Because I am a very unkind person when it comes to people being unkind to me.  
Summary: Ron is 15, Harry is 14, and they decide to get close on a cold night over holiday break at Hogwarts. Maybe a bit to close?  
Anyways, on with the hot under aged sex!

Snow fell outside. It was nice and warm in the Griphyndor boy's bedrooms, yet very empty. Somehow almost every year everyone went home for the holidays except Harry and Ron. Harry simply didn't want to go back to that hell of a home he stayed in over break; but Ron... Ron wanted to make sure Harry had someone to be with through Christmas. He cared too much about his close friend. Harry was already going through enough.  
"Hey Harry, you better get to bed and warm up before the furnace burns low," Ron stood up from where he watched the snow blanket Hogwarts out the window.  
"I'll be fine. What's a little cold?" Harry flipped through his book, interested in other things than sleep.  
"Honestly Harry, you're going to be too sick to celebrate Christmas!" Ron walked over to his bed where his pajamas lay, an uncared for mess.  
"Damn it where's that bloody potions book!?" Harry cursed, looking around.  
"Ha! Doing schoolwork over break? Are you mad?" Ron said with a slight laughter in his voice. He took off his shirt and fumbled with his pajamas. Harry paused to glance up at Ron's bare torso. It was slim and tone. Slight muscles and a long lanky look. Yet it appealed greatly to Harry. Ron and him had shared a kiss before, but that was long ago. Now it would just be thought of as silly if one of them brought it up.  
"Y- Yeah. What's wrong with that? Besides, I'm ah... almost done." Harry longed to touch the pale soft skin. He wanted to run his fingers across Ron▓s chest and abdominals.  
"Well that's good you can go to bed before you freeze that cute little ass of yours off." Ron pulled the pajama shirt over his head and proceeded to take of his pants while Harry continued to stare. His hand absent mindedly grabbed for his potions book which lay just out of his reach.  
Harry snapped back into reality when his hand touched his book. "Well I don't know how long it is until I'm all the way done. I said I was ALMOST done, right?" Harry flipped through his book and studied a few paragraphs as his finger skimmed across the lines.  
"Yeah yeah. Promise me you'll go to bed soon though?" Ron slipped under the covers of his bed after turning down the candles.  
"Promise." Harry went back to studying.

"Ron..." Ron stirred in his sleep. He felt a hand nudge his shoulder. "Hey Ron..." Ron peered open his eyes to find Harry standing next to his bed in nothing but his boxers. It was freezing and nearly pitch black in the room.  
"Bloody hell Harry! Are you mad!? Get back in bed!" Ron said before rolling over.  
"Ron, I never went to bed! I was just getting ready to lie down but it was too cold and-" Harry stopped when Ron looked at him with a "you're bloody mad" look written all over his face.  
"And?" Ron urged Harry to go on. Harry felt uncomfortable.  
"And well... I was hoping I could sleep with you," Harry blushed, thanking God it was too dark for Ron to see him.  
"W-well... The bed's awfully small, Harry," Ron felt the bed. There was enough room for Harry, but they'd be very close together.  
"More warmth for me. Just please, Ron! My bed▓s so cold!" Harry whined and crawled in next to Ron.  
"Bloody hell you can stay! Just don't wake me up ag-" Ron instantly blushed at the feeling of Harry's bare back against his chest. Ron couldn't finish his sentence. He became aroused and plead to God Harry didn't feel it. Yet in actuality, Harry did feel it, and didn't know what to do. He just snuggled in tighter to Ron, despite how uncomfortable it was feeling his best friend's erect cock against his lower back.  
"Harry this is mighty uncomfortable," Ron spoke up. Harry immediately interpreted it was about Ron's erection.  
"W-what?" Harry stuttered awkwardly.  
"I'm basically falling off the bloody bed! Here let me-" Ron was stunned when Harry took Ron's arm and wrapped it over himself.  
"Now put your other arm underneath me," Ron did as Harry told. "There now you're not falling off the bed and I'm not freezing my ass off," Harry smiled. Ron was shaking with arousment. He could feel Harry's hardened nipples and bare chest. He was so tempted to touch Harry some more, but it was absurd. Harry and Ron were friends, not lovers.  
Harry relaxed his muscles and moaned softly. His body was warming up fast. Ron sat up, leaving Harry disappointed.  
"Harry I can't stand it anymore," Ron leaned in close to Harry, practically on top of him, their legs tangled with each other in a mess of blankets, "you're turning me on. I can't stand it." Ron connected his lips with Harry's, the young wizards trapped in a kiss. The kiss got deeper, Ron's tongue making it's way into Harry's mouth. Harry panted softly whenever Ron separated their lips for a breath. The younger burnet sucked the elder▓s bottom lip before letting go and catching his breath. Harry tipped his head back, panting.  
"Ron. Ron, I- I love you," Harry let go of Ron's shoulders and fell back onto the bed. "And I need you, right now"  
Ron began taking his shirt off, "I need you too Harry. I need to ifeel/i you." Ron went in to kiss Harry again before taking his pants off.  
Harry was worried. Could he handle this? What was about to happen? What is Ron doing? He just couldn't put it into his mind that they were about to have sex. He would have never guessed that him and his best friend were about to have sex.  
"Taking your fucking pants off," Ron ordered. Harry was still confused about what was going to happen, yet he did it anyways. Ron got on top of Harry to kiss him again. His body pressed tightly against Harry's. The younger shivered, the room was freezing cold. Ron's body warmth wasn't enough to shield the cold. Ron was to skinny to hold that much body heat.  
Ron let out a light chuckle against Harry's mouth as he touched the younger's erect nipple. The young wizard moaned into the kiss and softly bucked his hips against his friend's. Ron began to toy with it, the younger wizard crying soft moans into the kiss. He arched his back, wanting more. Finally he pushed Ron off the kiss and threw his head back to cry out. Harry realized what was happening. "Ron! I need you inside me! I want it now...!■ Harry cried, arching his back to Ron's fingers. Ron obliged, taking Harry's left leg and swinging it over his shoulder.  
The redhead teen opened Harry's mouth and stuck his index and middle finger into it. After getting his fingers wet with Harry's saliva, he used his other hand to grab Harry's hip.  
"This'll hurt at first, love," at that Ron's wet fingers slid into Harry's opening. Harry threw back his head once more and cried out.  
"R-Ron...!■ He shouted. Ron▓s finger thrusted in and out at a medium pace, lubricating the inside of Harry's rectum. Harry bucked his hips in pleasure with Ron's fingers, moaning and panting as loud as he could.  
"Are you ready for the real thing, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend. Harry could only whimper a soft yes before Ron shoved his dick into Harry's tight entrance. Harry screamed the feeling of that much inside him hurt, and felt unnatural. A deep red blush filled Harry's face as he cried Ron's very name in ecstasy.  
"Ron- Ron it hurts! It hurts...!" Harry moaned loudly. Ron thrusted his cock into Harry, not caring if it was hurting him or not. Harry threw his arms above his head and grabbed the head board as tightly as he could, taking some attention off the pain occurring in his tight rectum.  
Ron rocked his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of Harry.  
"You're sure tight, Harry. I- it feels bloody amazing," Ron said between breaths. His hands grabbed at Harry's hips, causing small scratch marks on Harry. The younger wizard cried out in pain, groaning between whimpers. His throat was dry and sore already, his voice growing more and more hoarse with every moan he cried out. His body shaking from all the pain rushing through it. Ron certainly wasn't going easy on him.  
Finally Ron's pace leveled and Harry was starting to enjoy it. His groans and cries of pain turned into sighs and moans of pleasure. His moans were obscenely girly and cute, like a little girl. He even often squeaked, causing Ron to laugh softly between grunts and groans. "You're too cute, Harry," Ron said after Harry moaned Ron's name.  
Harry's hips bucked forward, his back arched and he threw back his head before letting out a long, girly and high pitched moan. Ron was once again going to hard, but this time it wasn't because he was trying to find a pace. Pre-cum spilled out his penis as he thrusted into Harry, who could feel it coming inside Ron and himself. Harry inhaled before panting and crying another girly moan.  
"Ah!" Ron winced in pleasure as he let himself ejaculate all over the inside of Harry. On the impact of Ron's semen, Harry came shortly after.  
The redhead teen collapsed on his best friend, exhausted. Harry gave Ron a well needed hug.  
The two fell asleep, warmer then ever, side by side.

Yup. I liek Harry Potter! 


End file.
